Aniversário
by FongShihouin
Summary: Essa história se passa no dia 31 de Dezembro, véspera de aniversário tanto de Yoruichi quanto Urahara. Soi Fong claro, está preparando algo pra entregar à sua antiga mestra. Let's get started! Yorusoi, sem drama, só alegria!


**E ae galera, faz tempo que eu não posto nenhuma história, estava um pouco ocupado com uns assuntos ultimamente, então eu devo postar mais frequentemente agora. ( Não que isso faça muita diferença ç_ç )**

**Essa história se passa no dia 31 de Dezembro, véspera de aniversário tanto de Yoruichi quanto Urahara. Soi Fong claro, está preparando algo pra entregar à sua antiga mestra. Let's get started \o**  
...

( Quartel general do segundo esquadrão )

- Hm... okay, o presente eu já tenho, mas eu não sei se devo ir ver Yoruichi-sama, Urahara estará lá e também é aniversário dele, ARGH O QUE EU FAÇO...

( Fora do escritório )

- Onde você pensa que vai Toguro?

- Omaeda fukutaichou, estou indo entregar essa carta pra capitã.

- VOCÊ ENLOUQUECEU, SABE QUE DIA É HOJE?

-Nã-ão realmente, porque?

- Dia 31 de dezembro, e se quiser continuar vivo, acho melhor nem entrar por esta porta.

- Eu não sabia que a capitão odiava tanto assim a virada de ano...

- Ela não odeia, só que o aniversário de duas pessoas amanhã sempre deixam a capitã um pouco pirada, experiência própria.

- Sério?! Ela não parece o tipo de pessoa que ficaria abalada por esse tipo de coisa, exceto quando envolve Yoruichi-dono...

( Nisso Soi Fong estava saindo de seu escritório, rumo onde estavam Omaeda e Toguro )

- Você não é tão idiota quanto parece Toguro. Tsc, amanhã é aniversário de Shihouin Yoruichi, e como sempre, tudo que envolve essa mulher, faz Soi Fong Taichou PIRAR, ela pensa que ninguém sabe do carinho que ela tem por aquele maldito gato preto de pelúcia, que nem foi Yoruichi quem deu, só porque parece com ela. Mas amanhã também é aniversário do ex-capitão da décima segunda divisão, Urahara Kisuke, que ela odeia mais do que o próprio capeta. Sendo assim ela deve estar em algum debate interno se deve ou não ir ver Yoruichi amanhã, como se ela já não soubesse que eles tem alguma coisa.

Omaeda como sempre estava tagarelando sem parar e não viu a reação de medo de Toguro ao ver que Soi Fong estava ouvindo tudo que o vice capitão dizia. Por trás de Omaeda, Soi Fong já pulsava de raiva, e acabou por explodir quando a ultima frase de Omaeda saiu: " como se ela já não soubesse que eles tem alguma coisa ".

E antes que ele visse o que o atingiu, Omaeda saiu voando com um chute rumo à quarta divisão ( e nós sabemos que ele não sairá de lá um bom tempo ).

- Toguro, a não ser que você seja outro espertinho como o meu tenente e queira fazer comentários desnecessários que o levem diretamente para a quarta divisão, eu sugiro que você diga brevemente o que veio fazer aqui e se retire.

- O-Okay Soi Fong tachou, eu vim entregar essa carta que Yoruichi-dono deixou a mim com o objetivo de lhe entregar. Ela também me disse que ia lhe dizer pessoalmente, mas a capitã ainda estava dormindo e ela não queria te acordar. ( Soi Fong corando e olhando assustada para a mão do rapaz que segurava a carta ).

- Ok, eu recebi a carta, agora volte para a sua formação Toguro.

- Hai tachou ! – disse o garoto ajoelhado com a cabeça abaixada, em seguida correndo o mais rápido possível antes que sua capitã lesse a carta. Se ela não gostasse ele seria o próximo rumo à quarta divisão.

Agora Soi Fong estava enfrentando outro debate interno. Recolhendo-se a seu quarto privado, ela abriu a carta e começou a ler:

" _Hey Soi, como você provavelmente deve saber amanhã é o meu aniversário e do Kisuke, a gente está planejando uma festa para os amigos, é pra você vir, eu sei que é meio em cima da hora, mas faça o possível para estar aqui 20:00h, see ya._

_[ Pegada de Gato ] "_

- Ow, isso realmente resolve o problema de eu decidir ir ou não. Se ela está me chamando eu realmente devo ir. – disse Soi Fong dando de ombros e agradecendo que seu problema anterior tenha sido resolvido.

Porém isso não foi o suficiente para não fazer Soi Fong esquecer que seu tenente havia dito anteriormente: " Sendo assim ela deve estar em algum debate interno se deve ou não ir ver Yoruichi amanhã, como se ela já não soubesse que eles tem alguma coisa ".

Soi Fong andava de um canto a outro em seu quarto, indecisa se devia ir ou não apesar do convite, as palavras do tenente ainda ecoando em sua mente.

- Droga, chega, eu não vou pensar mais nisso, eu vou dormir e amanhã eu decido...

( Isso porque já eram 4 horas da manhã, e Soi Fong teria que acordar para treinar as tropas 6 horas )

No final, ela acabou dando o dia de folga à sua tropa, por não estar em nenhuma condição de dar qualquer tipo de treinamento.

- Cara, Omaeda tachou não mentiu que ela se afetava com isso, eu não tive um dia de folga desde que entrei aqui, e já fazem 3 anos, 3 ANOS! ( lágrimas de alegria correndo pelos olhos de toda a tropa, que poderia desfrutar da virada de ano sem sentir dor por todo seu corpo, já que nos anos anteriores ela faria com que eles desmaiassem de cansaço )

( 13:43h dia 1 de Janeiro )

- Ok, eu tenho que decidir isso antes das 19:00h, que é o tempo de eu me arrumar e entrar no Senkaimon...

E nisso o tempo passou, a indecisão continuou, persistindo até o ultimo minuto, fazendo Soi Fong andar de lado a lado, parecer avulsa e distraída o dia inteiro, causando o estranhamento de seus subordinados, embora nenhum deles fizesse qualquer tipo de pergunta ( quem teria coragem também?! )

( 18:59h dia 1 de Janeiro )

- CHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEGA DISSO, EU VOU!

Soi Fong tomou banho, arrumou-se e partiu rumo ao Senkaimon com 2 presentes, um para Yoruichi e outro para Urahara, não que ela gostasse do homem, mas parecer desagradável para Yoruichi não era um dos objetivos que ela tinha em mente.

( Cenário atual: Loja Urahara no porão de treinamento)

Soi Fong estava saindo calmamente do Senkaimon, 10 minutos atrasada, ela não chegava atrasada para NADA, o que já havia deixado seu humor ainda pior ( o que passaria logo que ela visse Yoruichi, todos sabemos disso ).

Quando ela saiu do Senkaimon ela viu as inúmeras pessoas presentes: Ichigo, Kuukaku, Ganju, Rukia, Orihime, Chad, Ishida, Urahara, Tessai, Ururu, Jinta, um Byakuya meio isolado no canto conversando com Renji e mais alguns que ela nem se deu ao trabalho de identificar. Ao perceber sua presença Urahara foi cumprimenta-la.

- Sooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooi-chan, a quanto tempo, como tem passado e-

- Toma aqui seu presente Urahara – disse ela secamente, entregando o presente como forma de calar a boca do cientista.

- Você trouxe um presente pra mim Soi-chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan, obrigaaaaaaaaaaado – disse Urahara abraçando Soi Fong com lágrimas de alegria.

- Me solte Urahara antes que eu te mate antes que você abra esse presente – disse Soi Fong com um dos olhos com tique nervoso.

- Ok, eu vou abrir o presente, bem, vejamos... Obrigado Soi Fong, eu realmente adoro ler, essa coleção completa da Bussola de Ouro era realmente o que eu precisava para matar o tempo.

- Bom que você gostou – disse ela secamente.

- Awwwwwwwwwwwn Bee você está atrasada, não é muito como você, eu achei que você não viria – disse Yoruichi pulando em sua forma de gato em cima de Soi Fong, esfregando o rosto contra o queixo da capitã.

- Yo-Yoruichi-sama eu tive alguns imprevistos antes então eu meio que acabei tendo um pequeno atraso – disse Soi Fong corando violentamente pelo ato de sua mestra.

- Ok Bee, eu vou deixar passar essa – disse Yoruichi ronronando e levantando um pouco o quadril em sua forma de gato.

- Yoruichi-sama você está bem?

- Uhum, por que a pergunta?

- Por nada, aqui está o seu presente, espero que goste...

Yoruichi rasgou o pacote com suas garras felinas e foi ver o que sua antiga pupila havia comprado pra ela. Logo ela viu um colar dourado com o nome dela gravado ao centro.

[ POOOOOOOOOOOF ] – Yoruichi transformada em sua forma original em cima de Soi Fong, abraçando a capitão chinesa.

- Soi é lindo muito obrigada, foi o presente mais bonito que eu ganhei e-

-Yoruichi... – Urahara chamando

- Que foi Kisuke?

- Eu acho que ela desmaiou...

Lá estava Soi Fong com um rastro de sangue escorrendo pelo nariz, totalmente desmaiada.

- Mas por que ela desmaiou?!

- Talvez porque você está nua? Kkkkkkk

- Bom eu vou levar ela pra dentro, qualquer coisa me chamem.

- 9000 ienes como isso acaba em sexo Urahara.

- Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee, por que você diz isso Kuukaku?

( Pancada na cabeça )

- Não se faça de idiota, você não viu o comportamento estranho dela?!

- Claro que eu vi, mas isso não quer dizer que ela fará alguma coisa com Soi Fong e-

( Pancada na cabeça )

- Você é muito burro pra alguém tão inteligente Kisuke, ela tá no cio seu idiota!

- Você tem certeza disso?!

- Você não sabe nada do comportamento felino não é?! Ela estava muito meiga e levantando o quadril, é o sinal de que o gato está no cio idiota, sem contar que ela sempre fica desse jeito perto da chinesa taichou! ( Pancada na cabeça novamente )

- Kuukaku, eu já entendi, para de me bater ( Urahara chorando com as mãos na cabeça ).

( Enquanto isso no quarto de Yoruichi )

- Tsc, você sempre tem a mesma reação quando eu fico sem roupa Soi-chan.

( Soi Fong ainda desmaiada, deitada no futon, com Yoruichi do lado, apoiada sobre um dos cotovelos )

- Mas eu realmente amo sua reação – disse Yoruichi virando o corpo de modo que estivesse apoiada em cima dela, passando a mão pelo rosto de Soi Fong, passando o polegar pelos lábios entreabertos da capitã que ainda estava desmaiada. Inconscientemente Yoruichi foi aproximando o rosto de sua antiga pupila ficando mais ou menos 1 dedo de distancia. A duvida pairou. O que ela estava fazendo? Será que Soi Fong se sentia da mesma forma? Será que ela queria isso? Em outras ocasiões ela teria ouvido a voz da razão e se afastaria. Mas agora ela estava pouco se importando para isso. E então finalmente aconteceu o que ela estava aguardando a mais de 100 anos, fechando a distancia entre seus rostos.

- Finalmente... – disse Yoruichi levantando o rosto, com seu sorriso felino marca e lambendo os lábios.

- Eu imagino o que você fará quando souber disso Soi-chan... – abaixando novamente e mordendo o canto do lábio inferior da capitã desmaiada, depois deitando-se do lado de Soi Fong, aconchegando-se no corpo e esfregando o rosto no rosto da capitã desmaiada.

( 30 minutos depois )

- Ouch, o que aconteceu?! E por que eu não consigo me levantar e- Os olhos de Soi Fong abriram-se no tamanho mediano de um prato.

- YO-YORUICHI-SAMA, O-O QUE VOCÊ TA FAZENDO ASSIM, E POR QUE, AH DE NOVO NÃO – disse Soi Fong tapando o nariz como forma de evitar o próximo sangramento de acontecer.

- Awwwwwwwwwwwwwn você finalmente acordou – disse Yoruichi ronronando na sua forma humana e esfregando seu rosto contra o de Soi Fong, que agora ficava cada vez mais vermelha.

- Yo-Yoruichi-sama o que você está fazendo ?

- Isso. – disse Yoruichi colocando uma das mãos ao redor do pescoço da capitão e puxando-a mais pra perto pra outro beijo, de modo que neste ela estava acordada.

Não é nem preciso citar que Soi Fong estava em completo choque. Isso mostrava que sua antiga mestra devolvia seus sentimentos certo? Que ela gostava dela tanto quanto ela a amava. Um milhão de questões surgiam na cabeça de Soi Fong, e Yoruichi percebeu que ela não correspondia, mas parecia estar em outro planeta.

- Eu não queria fazer isso Soi, mas já que a situação pede – disse ela armando outro sorriso enorme.

-Ham? Yoruichi-sama para, para, cocegas não, por favor, PAAAAAAAAAAAAAARA.

- Melhor assim, e eu não quero você petrificada dessa vez.

- E assim o outro beijo, agora finamente correspondido aconteceu, a muito gosto de Yoruichi, que ia se aprofundando gradativamente até que a porta se abre e...

-Yoruichi-san, Soi-chan, nós vamos cortar o booooooooooooooooolo, MAS HEIN?!

- Yow, Kisuke, você tá demorando muito, já chamou aquelas duas ?! UOW, EU FALEI, PASSA PRA CÁ OS 9000 IENS!

- Kuukaku, elas não estão fazendo sexo, nem vem, e eu não tenho que pagar por algo que eu nem apostei. – disse Urahara chorando pensando no dinheiro que poderia perder.

E os dois continuaram a discutir sobre a aposta, e não perceberam a situação ao redor. Yoruichi estava de um mau humor histórico por ter sido interrompida quando Soi Fong finalmente havia cedido aos seus desejos, e Soi Fong estava extremamente irritada e envergonhada, principalmente porque uma das pessoas era Urahara. Quando finalmente perceberam os 2 se deram conta do problema que tinham.

- Yo-Yoruichi-san, como você não me deu presente de aniversário, que tal poupar a minha vida? Já seria bom o bastante...

- Yo-Yoruichi não se esqueça que eu te ajudei na invasão dos Ryoka...

- Vocês serão poupados, dessa vez, e que não se repita, agora se me permitem, eu vou curtir meu aniversário pra lá. See ya...

- Como ?! Yoruichi-sama o que você tá fazendo?! – disse Soi Fong sendo carregada no colo por Yoruichi.

- Você logo vai ver.

- NÓS QUASE FOMOS MORTOS – disse Urahara e Kuukaku abraçados com lágrimas

- Onde você acha que ela está ainda Kisuke?

- Em algum lugar calmo que ela possa abusar da abelha-rainha dela, e eu que não vou me incomodar com isso, vamos cortar o bolo! – disse Urahara apontando pra saída

- Se você diz...

( Hora de cortar o bolo )

- Nobres colegas, Yoruichi-san teve um pequeno imprevisto pessoal e cortaremos o bolo agora mesmo, mesmo porque eu não acho que ela voltará tão cedo hehe.

(Cochichos entre os convidados: " eu também não vejo Soi Fong tachou " , " é mesmo onde ela foi, será que ela tá com Yoruichi-san?! ")

Foi então que todos começaram a ouvir alguns barulhos, embora baixos, audíveis o suficiente para serem compreensíveis.

( - Yo-Yoruichi-sama o que você está fazendo?!

- Soi Fong pare de resistir...

- Yo-Yoruichi-sama larga meu haori, por-por que você está tirando ele?!

- Soi Fong, você deve saber bem o que eu estou fazendo – agora Yoruichi terminando de falar deu uma mordida um pouco mais forte no pescoço da capitã que estava entre uma Yoruichi nua, no cio, e uma parede.

-AI, Yoruichi-sama sem mordidas fortes assim por favor!

- Você vai ver quando eu morder uma coisa um pouco mais pra baixo Soi Fong – disse ela mordendo de novo com mais força ainda.

- Augh, Yoruichi-sama...

" Não foi tão ruim eu ter vindo, nem um pouco ruim " – pensou Soi Fong,o ultimo pensamento coerente que ela teria por volta dessas ultimas horas )

-GENTE, EU ACHO QUE NÓS DEVEMOS CORTAR O BOLO LÁ FORA ! – gritou Urahara apontando pra saída da loja onde a conversa erótica não fosse ouvida.

- Boa ideia – disse o coro de convidados avermelhados

- Você ainda me deve 9000 iens Urahara – disse Kuukaku dando um tapa nas costas dele

- Por que meu deus, por que? – disse Urahara chorando pelo dinheiro perdido que ele nem concordou em apostar.

( FIM )

_**Obs.: Gente, segundo algumas leituras que eu fiz, quando um gato está no cio, ele fica mais meloso, carinhoso, e fica erguendo os quadris até para o próprio dono, sem contar que o macho costuma morder a femea na hora "H". Como Yoruichi possui os 2 generos dependendo da hora, eu acabei mesclando, espero que isso não tenha afetado o desenvolver da história. Eu agradeceria se houvessem alguns reviews, opiniões, criticas, enfim, o que vocês acharam desta história. See ya \o**_


End file.
